Valentine's Thing
by BananaCountess
Summary: Misaki decided to make a chocolate bear for Usagi, definitely not because he loved Usagi or anything, he just didn't want to get ravished. ((A little thing I made up to try to escape the dreaded writers block, I might continue if you guys would like that, rated T for suggestiveness, MisakiXAkihiko))


Misaki was considering getting a refund. This idea was stupid anyways.

His idea, was to give Usagi chocolate.

But not just any chocolate, he planned to make it homemade.

Or at least, claim to.

No matter how hard he tried, he never managed to create the perfect chocolate, and decided it would be best to "Borrow" the fanciest chocolates Usagi had received as a valentines present, and melt them down into one, pouring them into a mold a cooling it.

Of course, the mold was a bear.

Misaki was definitely not making chocolate because he loved the older man, but for the reason that Usagi would probably ravish him if he didn't present anything this year.

Then again, he probably would get ravished for giving him something anyways.

"Doing this is pointless" he mumbled as he continued to mix the chocolates around in the pan.

Then suddenly, he heard someone walking down the hallway.

_Usagi! _Misaki mentally screeched as he panicked, turning off the stove and stuffing the pan of chocolate into the freezer.

The door opened, and the white haired man treaded in, softly smiling as his eyes met Misaki's.

"I'm back" he said, closing the door behind him.

"Wasn't your meeting supposed to be two hours longer?" Misaki asked.

"I left early." Usagi grunted, walking over to the kitchen, disappointed to see nothing being cooked.

"What's for lunch?" Usagi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm going to nuke you a sandwich" Misaki replied, pulling a sandwich covered in aluminum foil from the fridge.

"You know, considering today especially, I would expect at least something homemade" Usagi replied, obviously attempting to egg him on into actually making food.

"I was going to make food in about an hour, but you came home early" Misaki grunted, letting out a squeak as he was grabbed from behind.

"Oh well, dinner can wait until after" Usagi purred, making Misaki red in the face.

"A-after what?" Misaki asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think you know exactly what I'm planning" Usagi said before turning Misaki around and kissing him roughly on the lips.

Misaki attempted to push the taller man away, but it was no use, and soon he felt himself falling down onto the couch, Usagi breaking the kiss to breathe.

"N-not right now, idiot!" Misaki stuttered.

"Oh, so we can do this later?" Usagi replied, causing Misaki to stutter more.

"T-THAT'S NOT WANT I MEANT! I-IDIOT!" Misaki yelled before crawling out from under the man, eyeing the bear mold that sat on the kitchen counter.

Misaki made a dash over and had hidden in behind his back before Usagi sat up, looking over at his lover with slight irritation.

"Now of all the days you decide to become lazy" Usagi mumbled.

_Lazy?! That idiot! _Misaki fumed to himself as he slid the mold into the drawer behind him.

"I guess we are going out to dinner then?" Usagi suddenly said.

"No, it's freezing outside, I'm not leaving the house" Misaki protested.

Usagi gave Misaki an extremely irritated look before walking up the stairs and shutting the door behind him.

Misaki knew he couldn't finish the chocolate while Usagi was in the area.

He had no idea what he was going to do, he could risk it, or have a moody Usagi ravish him.

Moody Usagi. Ravish him.

After thinking this over only once, he decided to cook the chocolate while he was in the area, not risking the moody Usagi ravishing.

He got out the pot, and began to melt down the chocolate again, taking out the mold.

After about an hour, Usagi had not come out of his room, and the bear-shaped chocolate was ready.

Misaki then began to worry about how to present it.

_Maybe I could hold it in my mouth for him? _Misaki wondered, before he decided against it immediately after.

_Just hand it over. _Misaki finally decided, heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

He opened the door, and found Usagi surrounded by plush bears, and reading his BL novels out loud to them.

_Is he really that upset I didn't make him dinner? _Misaki thought as he hid the chocolate behind his back, feeling nervous as Usagi stared at him.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, still looking rather annoyed.

"I… made you something" he managed to say, avoiding making eye contact as he presented the bear chocolate.

Usagi slowly stood up, and walked up to Misaki, looking down at the chocolate for several moments, before taking it, setting it down, and pinning Misaki down onto his bed.

"Wh-WHAT?" Misaki panicked as Usagi began to kiss his neck.

"You've made me wait for over an hour, sulking in my room, just so you could make some chocolate?" Usagi said between breaths.

"It was valentines day! What do you expect? NOW GET OFF OF ME!" Misaki said, as he tried to push him off.

"I love you, Misaki" Usagi's voice whispered, making the smaller man blush.

Misaki was about to respond, when Usagi cut him off with a deep, soft kiss. Misaki attempted to push him away once again, but to no effort. Eventually Usagi's acts became more passionate, and Misaki no longer felt the need to leave this position.

-*LEAVES YOU TO IMAGINE*-

Misaki woke up, and observed first thing he was naked.

Misaki went red in the face, and sighed, digging through Usagi's closet, slipping on some oversized pajamas.

When he opened the door, he found Usagi standing in front, holding a tray of horribly burnt food.

"What is that" Misaki said, looking down at the burnt food.

"Breakfast" Usagi grunted, turning around. "But I guess you can eat it at the table if you're so eager to get up"

_I don't know if I should thank him for making me food or yell at him for attempting to poison me _Misaki thought as he followed Usagi down the stairs.

"I ate the chocolate by the way" Usagi said. "It tasted good, but I noticed some of the expensive chocolates went missing"

Misaki swallowed and replied "You can't expect me to make chocolate from scratch, even I don't know that"

"Whatever, just eat your breakfast" Usagi replied, placing the burnt…. Soup? In front of him. Usagi sat down in front of him, anticipating the first bite.

"Oh… Would you look at the time, I have some stuff I need to do" Misaki began, standing up, until Usagi forced him back down into his chair.

"No, eat it." Usagi simply replied. "I'm like your wife, I make you meals. If you don't eat it, what kind of wife would I be?" Usagi stated.

"YOUR NOT MY WIFE!" Misaki fumed.

"Well then I'm your husband?" Usagi said, panicking Misaki.

"Are you…?" Misaki muttered

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not" Usagi teased.

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to buy a ring then" Misaki replied, instantly shutting his mouth

_WHAT DID I JUST SAY _Misaki panicked, watching Usagi's eyes widen.

"I'll be right back" Usagi said, racing out the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Misaki yelled after his lover, his eyes widening at Usagi's reply.

"A jeweler!"


End file.
